


Stringed Puppets

by KuraKana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Gen, Human Experimentation, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Ink!Sans is stuck in Error!Sans' head, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), but that's okay, error!sans - Freeform, no beta we die like men, trigger warrings are in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKana/pseuds/KuraKana
Summary: After an incident, Ink's conscience was transferred over to Error's mind.Now they are feeling from those who wish to capture them once more.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsolutelYin_sane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelYin_sane/gifts).



> \- General Trigger Warnings-  
> Violence  
> Medical Procedures  
> \--  
> I will place chapter specific warnings. (if they are needed)  
> If you know of some that I should add, let me know.  
> If you feel as though a chapter needed a warning, let me know.

She held her hat down as the cool wind brushed by her, reminding her of her mortality, yet of the past she ran from.  
With a short turn of the head Error looks back on the faded dirt path she had just run along mere moments prior.  
"They were just using you, y'know." A calm voice echoed out to Error in the farthest corners of her mind, "it's better you run father too. I don't want to die here, not when we've come so far," it continues.  
They were always correct.  
The omnificent being that lived in Error's mind seemed to know everything! What people would say, do, act, and where anyone was. They accounted for this ability to the fact that they created everything and everyone at some point, although they have mentioned that it has been a long time since.

Error couldn't remember much, if at all. What she did know was that she wasn't safe, and the voice that lingers in her mind is her only safety.  
Although the voice has told her a few things. That it calls itself Ink, how they were once separate, and how to never trust anyone dressed in white.

Much like before, Error listened to Ink's advice and started running down the path once more. She knew that stop made her realize how much her legs hurt, yet if she didn't continue her sprint, Error might no longer have legs once caught.  
As usual Ink tended to go quiet, which wasn't helpful since Error needed to hear something besides the own beating of her feet against the dirt path. Although Error couldn't blame Ink, they had no need to speak when orders were being followed through.

Ink mentioned a train stop was at the end of this path, and that train ment freedom. Only if they could catch it.  
Error knew the likelihood of the train showing up once they got there was one in a million, yet she internally begged for it.  
Although she knew it would never make a difference, no matter how hard she wishes.

"Behind. Seventy five feet away, someone is here to catch us." Ink spoke, almost trying to make this horrific information calming.  
"Are they catching up?" A small worried murmur coming from Error.  
Ink thought on it for a moment, "very quickly. Hurry it up."

With that, Error forced herself to go faster.  
"Move to the trees, you're more agile in the air," a small word of advice from Ink came.  
"How?" Error quickly asks, considerably confused.  
Ink lightly chuckles, almost mockingly, "your strings, idiot."  
Error mentally paused, almost processing. "Strings?" She questioned.  
A blunt, "nevermind," came from Ink.

Error, seemingly to have already shaken off that conversation, continued down the path. She never did look back, not only for fear of what waits behind her, but also of slowing down.  
Ink seemed to be tentatively thinking, processing. Error could feel Ink moving around in the back of her head, almost anxiously.  
"The train station is up ahead, be swift."  
With a short nod, Error noted that information.


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train arrives, they board it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Tigger Warnings for this chapter  
> as always if you feel as though some should be added, let me know ^^

Not long after at least four minutes, Error could hear the faint whirring of an engine and the light smell of smoke. She could feel the anticipation of finally seeing a train over take her, and she went faster to catch up.  
"When you get there, say Ink sent you. They should let you pass." They instructed.  
Error made a small confused murmur, "Do they know you Ink?"  
"Perhaps," Was the only reply.

Eventually they made it to the train station, Error hopping on just before the doors shut.  
"Ticket?" A rough voice asked. It was coming from a man much taller than Error, he was broad shouldered, he looked like he could snap Error in half.  
"Ink sent me." Error gave the bunt reply, keeping her head down as she spoke.  
The man made a light scoff before leaving Error be, walking away with a quick turn of the heel.  
"Follow him," Ink suddenly spoke, making the Error jump slightly.

Of course, Error did follow the man. He led her to a booth with a door, inside was a small room.  
It had a chair that folded into a small bed, a table to sit on your lap, a few cabinets, and a mirror resting on the wall.  
Error was about to thank the man, but he had already left. Although not discouraged, she entered the small room and shut the door.

She looked in the mirror, for the first time in a long, long, while.  
Her bone was a dark grey, with a few chips of white bone glued in mostly around her hands. Under her eyes where a pale blue streak running down to her neck, her pupils looked faded. There were spider web cracks all along her body, most concentrated at her face. Error was wearing a white sleeping gown, knee-high socks that didn't cover her toes or heel, and delicately placed on her head was a sun hat with a veil that covered her face. The hat was that of a mourner, Error knew that for sure.

"You need rest, you know." Ink's voice was at a whisper, "You can't stare into that mirror forever," they continued.  
Error gave a small nod, moving away from the mirror. She pulled down the bed, and flopped into it.  
"I didn't know you'd be that exhausted."  
Error audibly sighed, "I ran for an hour or two, Ink."  
"Right, sorry." Ink's voice came out with a short chuckle.  
Error lightly nodded to no one particular, as she curled in on herself.  
"Sweet dreams, glitchy. We have a big day tomorrow!" Ink spoke gently, but it had a tinge of excitement to it.  
Ink soon noticed that Error was already out cold, so they decided to plan out their next move.

\--  
Error woke with a start, she could already feel Ink moving around within her mind. Her entire body felt numb. Error was pretty sure she couldn't even move a finger.  
But alas she sat up on her knees anyways.  
Morning sunlight beamed through the closed curtains dangling off of the window, it covered the once dim room with a warm orange hue.  
She carefully picked back up her hat, setting it down to rest upon her head, and flipping the veil over her eyes.  
Before she could even spare a glance at her reflection, Ink's voice blurted in, "we have a lot to do, no more mirror."  
Error wanted to decline that notion, yet Ink was still correct. For all Error knew there could be a person in white waiting for her, and they could be right outside the door.

"What's on today's agenda?" Error asked in a hushed whisper.  
Ink's reply was simple, "find out when and where the second stop is."  
Error was very confused on this, "why the second stop? Shouldn't we get off as soon as possible?"  
"We are sitting ducks like this, but they would assume we'd get off at the first. So that's why we'll get off at the second, depending." Ink explained, almost tiredly.  
"Wouldn't they realize we didn't get off at the first and go straight for the second?"  
Ink paused for a moment after Error's question. "That's the problem. Well we could jump off this moving train, that'll throw them off our tails!"  
"Wouldn't we die?" A very concerned Error asked.  
"Last I checked, we're both immortal."  
Error only responded with a light hum of thought.  
"Get a bite to eat, I'll think this through," after that comment, Ink went silent.

Error got up soon after, folding the bed back into the chair it once was. Straightening out her dress, she left the room.  
Oh right, she didn't know where anything was.  
Also Error recalled a crucial detail, she doesn't have to eat. Or maybe she was starving and just had gotten used to the pain, either way she couldn't remember the last time she ate.  
So Error followed the scent of what seemed to be food, and eventually came to the buffet-like area. The smell made her sick yet she was drawn to it, all the different aromas of breakfast items mixing.  
"Chocolate milk, you used to love that junk. Besides, drinks are free." Ink suddenly chirped in with.  
Error was startled with Ink's sudden reappearance, yet listened to their words all the same.

Error went and got herself a glass of chocolate milk, Ink had to help direct in some places.  
Error paused, staring down into the glass seeing her reflection in the liquid. Before Ink could have even given some snarky comment, Error had quickly chugged the beverage.

Recognition flooded through Error. She caught a faint vision of a white void, and a skeleton with a poofy blue scarf tied snuggly around their neck. They 're smiling, holding a drink of their own.

With how quick the memory came, it left even faster. It filled Error with a distinct longing for someone she can't even remember! Although she can tell they were close, best friends even.  
"Head back to the room, I know what we will do," Ink called over to Error, not seeming to notice the other zoned out.

"Glitchy? Head back to the room." Ink was now demanding.   
Error snapped back to reality with that, having a shart look around. A few people were staring, and out of those few Error caught sight of someone in white. Panic rushed up Error, as she left her drink on a table and hurried back to her room.

Once in her room, she shut and locked the door. Sitting down on the chair, she tried to put her thoughts together. Yet Error couldn't, she couldn't even feel Ink's presence in her mind too!  
Ink was the one leading Error, without them? Error is as good as dead.  
She didn't know what to do, where to go, who to trust, and where she was!  
Ink knew all of that.  
Error could feel herself shaking, the walls seemed to close in on her. She could feel all the phantom pain from the cracks that littered her bones.  
"Glitchy!" Ink's voice suddenly shouted.  
Error snapped back to reality.  
"We're going to jump out the window before you have another episode!" Ink continued.  
Error didn't even think twice before opening the window, and tossing herself out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter a lot, mostly because I like describing characters haha


	3. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> \- References to human experimentation and body horror

The patted floor pressed into their malnutritioned body. Their hands were holding one another's, they could hear the voices of their captors just outside the walls. They could see them too, behind the glass window, always taking notes.

One hand tightens, threatening to break the other. The other let's out a pained murmur.  
One of the two, was a tad smaller. Their once bright golden pupils have now dulled, they wore a golden circlet on their head.  
The other was very different, they were covered in a dark tar-like substance. Their eyes haven't dulled, and in the pitch black of night you can barely see their glow.  
One called themselves Dream, the other went by Nightmare.  
These two are now connected, at the hip.

They could both hear what their captors were saying behind the glass.  
"Permission to run a few tests?" One asks.  
"Permission granted." Their leader replys.  
"Should we bring back the escapee?" A new one asks.  
"If need be." Their leader replys.

"Did you hear that, brother?" Dream asked, voice barely hearable.  
Nightmare's gaze went to the other, "I have ears," he spoke, his voice also quite.  
"Someone escaped," Dream continued.  
Nightmare made a low groan, "we can't. We can barely move like this."

"One can only wish, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length! The next chapter shall be longer (hopefully-)

**Author's Note:**

> Ink and Error's situation is not meant to represent DID!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> kudos and comments are welcomed! (they give a lot of motivation-)


End file.
